Miserable Me
by PaperMouse824
Summary: Ever since Lisanna came back, I've been forgotten. Everyone treated my like I was invisible. At first it was fine, all the partying and such. I knew they were happy for their old friend, but three years? And worst of all, I've been called weak from my so called 'Nakama'. I'm sick and tired of it. Oh miserable me.
1. Goodbye, Fairy Tail

**A/N: Second Fanfic...Keeping count. Not much to count right now though :L Anyways! This is one of those Natsu kicks out Lucy for Lisanna, Lucy leaves Fairy Tail, Natsu breaks up with Lisanna, Natsu realizes his feelings for Lucy, and Lucy comes back stronger. A little confusing...But who cares XD. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I've been ignored for the past three years. Nobody noticed me, they were too busy paying attention to Lisanna. At first, it was okay. I mean, they wanted to spend some time with their childhood friend. I understood. They partied for a few days, and it was fine. But, a few days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Luce!" I heard someone call my name. Right away, I knew that that was Natsu's voice. I felt happy. I cheered up and put a smile on my face. "Yeah, Natsu?" I asked, cheerfully. "Is it okay if Lisanna joins our team?"

"Of course! I haven't talk to her much, maybe I can get to know her better now," Natsu frowned. "No, I mean that you leave the team, and Lisanna joins. We can only have four people on a team, you can just take solo missions. Besides, this will give you the chance to get stronger! " He said in his cheerful mood. He continued. "And you say that you don't want to be a burden so-"

"Natsu!" Erza came, elbowing him. I could tell she heard what he said, so did Gray.

Is he calling me weak?

"Oh...I understand...It's okay." Someone finally talks to me in the last 3 years. And guess what? It was to kick me off Team Natsu.

How could he say that? "Thanks Lucy!" He went over to tell the others the good news.

I knew I was just a replacement.

* * *

**~X.x.X~**

Everyday, I would come back bruised and cut from the missions I've been on. My Ex- Nakamas would never noticed. Who would? Mira always kept me in a cheerful mode though. I would always go to Wendy so that she could heal me. Wendy still noticed me. I was happy, she would always be the one to comfort me, along with Mira.

As time passed, I lost my cheerful self. I would always sit in the farthest corner of the room. Furthest from anyone in the guild. A few days later, Natsu announced that he was dating Lisanna.

I didn't mind that. It's not like I liked Natsu. How could I? He was a jerk to me. Sometimes, I would build enough confidence to go ask them on a mission. But, Natsu either says, 'I'll pass,' or 'I have a date with Lisanna,' It was all about their precious Lisanna.

Lisanna this.

Lisanna that.

I was sick of it. I finally made a decision. I was going to leave Fairy Tail. It's not like anyone would care. I'll become strong.

I'll get my revenge.

I made my way to Makarov's office. I knocked lightly on the door. "Come in," He said. "Oh, Lucy! What can I help you with?"

"I want to quit Fairy Tail," My voice was cold. He had a shocked expression on his face. "When will you come back?" He asked me. "I don't know...I'm sure I'll come back though." His eyes began to get watery.

"Is there a reason for this?" He asked me.

"I-" I stopped and hesitated for a moment. Should I tell him the truth?

_Yes._

"I've been ignored and kicked out of Team Natsu..." I said, quietly.

"I understand...Take out your hand," His tone of voice sounded sad. I did as he instructed.

He chanted some sort of spell and my mark began to disappear. "Thanks Makarov." I gave him a quick hug and waved goodbye. I didn't dare look back at him. I left his office. I didn't have to hide my hand cause I knew no one would notice me. Even if they did, they wouldn't care.

* * *

**~X.x.X~  
**

I packed my stuff. I took a glance at my hand where my Fairy Tail Insignia used to be. "Fairy Tail, how could you?..." I whispered to myself.

I decided to leave everyone a letter.

* * *

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_If you're reading this, then I guess you finally noticed my absence. Took you long enough. _

_I left Fairy Tail because I felt ignored. I felt invisible. Thanks for letting my join. I'm sorry if I was ever a burden, Natsu said I was._

_Erza, thanks for being my big sister that I never had. I hope you understand why I left. Please don't kill me if I ever come back...o.o_

_Gray, don't strip in my room! And, you're like the big brother to me. Hope you loose that stripping habit of yours soon._

_Lisanna, I know I didn't know you long, but I really wanted to be friends and get to know you better. I'm sure you're a great girl , I hope to see you someday._

_Wendy, thanks for being there for me. You were one of the people that still talked to me which I really appreciate._

_Levy, thanks for being my best friend and for reading my novel. I'll never forget you!_

_Makarov, thanks for approving my actions. You're like a father to me._

_Mirajane, thanks for taking care of me when I needed it. You've been a great help._

_Happy, even though you always teased me, I'll really miss you!_

_And Natsu. I hate you, you have no right to call yourself a Nakama._

_-Lucy Heartphilia_

* * *

"Done..." I said, putting the letter on the table. I looked around at my empty house. "I bet it takes them at least a year to notice I'm gone."

I took a seat on my bed. "Well...Guess I have to go." I stood up and opened the door.

I went to the train station and bought my ticket. A few minutes later, I sat on the train. My eyes were now filled with hatred and despair. I was confident that I was going to be stronger. I was going to get my revenge on Fairy Tail.

I would get my revenge on Natsu.

I finally arrived at my stop. I was at a small town. In fact, I didn't know where I was. I just bought a random ticket. I looked around. There wasn't much. Eventually, it got dark and I found myself in a forest.

I looked around, hoping to find the town again. But, I didn't. Instead I found a waterfall. I sighed. Guess I just have to find my way back tomorrow. I lied down on the grass.

I star gazed. Star gazing was my favorite thing to do with my mother. I was always interested in the stars. My mom would use to say that every time someone dies, they become stars. I missed her.

As I stare, I notice something flying. It wasn't a bird, no it was too big for that. I sat up and tried to make out what it was. Unfortunately, I couldn't. It just looked like a large bird from my perspective. My eyes widened. It came swooshing down.

I screamed and put my arms up in defense, closing my eyes. It didn't attack though.

I opened them. My eyes widened.

The first thing that came to my mind was,

Dragon.

* * *

**Like? Hate?**

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it's a little short...I'll try to do better on the future chapters. Thanks for reading! Favorite and review please! Thanks!  
**

**_-Paper Mouse_**


	2. Watch Out

**A/N: Updating both of my stories today. I'm so happy :D Okay, so thanks for the reviews...Not much, but thanks. I'm hoping to get more reviews, favorites, or follows. Please? c:  
**

**Enough of my weirdness. I hope you like my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

A dragon. I can't believe my eyes! I watched as it made circles in the air and as it soar in the night sky. It was beautiful. I smiled at it.

It came swooshing down again, this time landing in front of me instead of just flying pass. I backed up in fear. It stared at me. I took a good look at it. It was a sort of golden color that I can't describe. It's blue eyes watched me. I was amazed by this fascinating creature. I stood up. It smiled at me.

"You must be the daughter or Layla Heartfilia," It said, it's voice calm and smooth. The dragon transformed into human form. It was a female. She looked similar to her dragon form. Blue eyes, long golden hair, up to her waist. On the tips of her hair, it was silver, she wore a silver dress that went down to her knees and had gold boots.

"Y-yes...I am..." I responded.

She bowed down to me, showing respect. "H-huh...?" I was officially confused. "Oh, very sorry, Ms. Lucy. I'm Celest, pleased to meet you. I guess I need to do some explaining. You see, your mom was the queen of the Dragon Realm. Unfortunately, when she died, we had to go back to the Dragon Realm and didn't get to meet you. Now that Layla has passed, you're the new Dragon Queen," She explained.

My eyes widened. "Y-you know my mother?" I asked. She nodded in response. "I hope this isn't too soon, but please, follow me to the Dragon Realm." She changed into her dragon form.

A friend of my mothers, she seems trustworthy. I gladly accepted.

* * *

**~X.x.X~  
**

**At the Dragon Realm**

"Wow...This place is beautiful..." Surrounding me was mostly nature. There was a waterfall to my right, behind me was the portal between the Dragon Realm and the real world. To my left was a training area, and in front of me was a palace.

Of course, the Dragon Realm is much bigger than that. That's just what I could see, everything else was out of sight. "Here, let's show you around, after that we can introduce you to everyone else."

"Yeah, that sounds good," I said, climbing back onto her scaly back. She started taking flight. I looked at the view below. It was beautiful.

After that, she flew me to the palace. She landed in front of the bridge leading to the gates. I climbed down. "I'll have to turn back into human form at this point." I nodded. She changed back into her human form and motioned for me to follow.

"The others must be in the dining room. It's about dinner time." "Mkay. Let's go then" I said and followed her in. Everyone was in their human forms. "Everyone! This is Lucy, daughter of Layla!" Celest announced.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. I knew only five of them, six if you count Celest. Grandeeny, Igneel, Metalicana, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum.

"Lucy this is, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeny, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Zirconis, Atlas Flame, Mother Glare, Scissor Runner, Revire, Dark Dragon, and Rock Dragon."

They all cheered and welcomed me. They were nice."Why don't the last two have names like you?" I whispered in her ear. "Don't know," She whispered back. "Lucy, take a seat," Grandeeny said. I did as she said. They reserved a seat for me at the end of the table. On the other and of the table was where Celest sat. A girl about my age came and served us food. I thanked her.

This place was MUCH better than Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V  
**

"Hey Happy!" I greeted him. Happy had just came back from his mission with Wendy and Charle.

I felt like I was missing something. Oh well, who cares. I'll check later, maybe I lost something. "Natsu!" Lisanna called my name.

"Yeah, Lisanna?" I asked. "Can we go on a mission? Mira says Happy is back," She said cheerfully while clinging onto my right arm. "Yup! He is, but I don't feel like it today. I think I'm gonna head home, maybe we can go tomorrow," I responded. "Aw...Okay then."

She kissed me on my cheek. "Bye Natsu!" I waved and left the guild with Happy trailing behind. "Oh! I know now!" I exclaimed. "Come on Happy!"

"Aye sir!" He cheered. My feet carried me to Lucy's house. I knew Happy was curious, but so was I. What was I gonna do here? Might as well say 'Hi' to Lucy. I climbed into Lucy's window. Everything was empty. "Lucy?" I yelled into the room.

Silence.

I jumped inside her house. Her bed sheets were gone. All of her papers and tools on her desk have disappeared except for one piece of paper. Her closet was completely empty. "Luce?" I yelled again.

"Happy, go search the rest of her house," I commanded

"Aye sir!"

I went to her desk to see what the paper was. I opened it up. My eyes widened because of what she said.

_And Natsu. I hate you, you have no right to call yourself a Nakama._

Those 14 words echoed in my head.

I clutched my fist tight. My eyes began to get watery. "Happy! Let's go!" I yelled, rushing to the guild.

* * *

**~X.x.X~**

Happy and I burst into the guild. "Everyone!" I yelled out.

"Does anyone know where Lucy went?!" I screamed. I heard people murmur 'No's' and 'Have you?' I stood silent.

"MAKAROV!" I yelled, getting him to come out of his office. "What?"

"Did you know that Lucy left...!?" He stood still. "Yes, I did. She said she's coming back soon...But I don't know when," _How could she just leave? _

"Lucy..." I whispered, tears threatening to burst out.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" I yelled. I managed to knock down the training doll. "Very good, Lucy. Your second day and you seem to be doing fine!" She complimented. "Thanks, Celest. I think it's time to go to Metalicana now." She nodded. "Bye!" She waved. I waved back.

...

"Okay Lucy, let's begin," Metalicana said. I nodded. He instructed me on what to do. I did what he said, partly because he scared me. I managed to learn an attack. For example, the Iron Fist of the Iron Dragon. An hour later, I moved on to the next dragon.

We kept doing this routine until lunch time. I would get some free time and train a little bit more. It would be like that everyday, but I didn't mind. It was actually quite nice.

After my first month, I needed to get one limiter to contain my magic. Three months after that, I got my second limiter. After a year, I needed six limiters. I felt pretty proud of myself. I could finally beat Natsu!

I'll show them who's weak.

I'll prove them wrong.

Watch out, Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, another short chapter. I'm bumping into writer's block and I have absolutely nothing to do...Hope you don't mind! Thanks for reading. I hope I can update soon!  
**

**_-Paper Mouse_**


	3. These Fake Smiles

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate it. You guys are amazing! Okay, so I'm making a new story with AniDrama-Chan soon, I'll publish it when I can! Luv ya!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

The old Lucy is gone now. I'm now Melody Velvet. I've changed everything about me. My hair is mixed with blonde and silver and goes up to my thighs. I've also changed my sense of style. I wear a blue one shoulder dress that goes up to my knees with black leather boots.

I've been training with the dragons for about four years and I've been getting stronger ever since, I mean I have to wear seven limiters just to keep my magic contained. I would say that's pretty strong.

I'm thinking of going back to Fairy Tail. It's not because I've forgiven them, I just want to see if they've noticed my absence. Besides, I told Makarov I would. I thought for a second. And by a second I mean a minute. And by a minute I mean an hour. And by an hour, I mean hours. Many. Many, hours.

Of thinking.

I sighed. I think I've made my decision. Of course, I wouldn't say it was the best decision. I would say it was the worst.

I'm going to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V **

It's been about four years since Lucy left, yet everyone didn't seem to care as much. They recovered much faster than I thought they would. I mean, they lost a dear nakama and they aren't sad about it, it just seems like she was never here to begin with.

Only me and my team remained depressed.

A year after Lucy left, I broke up with Lisanna. She didn't mind. I guess the spark died. But, whenever I think of Lucy...my heart skips a beat. A feeling that Lisanna could never make me feel.

I think Happy would know. I'll ask him when he comes back when he's back from his mission with Wendy and Charle.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

I walked into the guild. Everybody stopped doing what they were doing and stared at me, I just ignored them. Nobody seemed to notice me. I came up to Mirajane. "Is your Master here?" I asked, disguising my voice. "Yes, he's upstairs in his office," Mirajane replied. I just nodded and headed upstairs.

I knocked on the office door. "It's open," He said. I then turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Miss me?" I asked, with a smirk on my face. His eyes widened in shock. "Lucy!" He raced over to give me a hug. I smiled.

"I'm back." I muttered.

Of course, I wasn't _that_ happy. I think I was better off in the Dragon Realm. But, I told Makarov I would come back. I keep my word, no matter what it is.

"Why! We need to go tell everybody!" I stopped him. "No, no, no, please keep this a secret! I'm leaving soon anyways, I have to...Because of what happened earlier..." I mumbled the last part, hoping that he didn't hear. Which he didn't...Luckily.

"Why Lucy, why won't you stay?"He asked, disappointingly. "Two things. It's not Lucy, it's Melody Velvet now, and secret."

"Lu-I mean-Melody, why don't you just tell them you're Lucy? They miss you."

I stared at him. "It didn't look like it to me. They were the same as always, accept they finally stopped partying for Lisanna. Besides, can't I have some fun? I want to see how long it takes them to find out," I smiled. Master just chuckled. "Fine. Go to Mira to get your Insignia back," He basically commanded.

I nodded and left the room. Everyone stared at me as I walked down the stairs.

Awkward...

I didn't want things to be weird or grab too much attention. So, I put my head down and pretended like I didn't know that they were watching me.

I walked to Mira, who was washing the dishes. "Can I join the guild?" I asked. "Of course!" She said cheerfully, not noticing what was happening around her. She went to get the stamp. While she was gone, I took that as a chance to turn around and looked at the people behind me.

"S-Something...wrong?" I asked, feeling awkward. They turned around.

Maybe they noticed my resemblance. Either that, or they just became crazier while I was gone. Not a lot of options here.

Mira came back with a stamp. "What color and where?" She asked sweetly. I decided to put it on the same place, just different color.

Silver.

Mira happily nodded and before I knew it, I was apart of Fairy Tail.

Again.

"I'm gonna go finish somethings up and I'll get back to introduce you to everyone..."

"Oh, Melody Velvet, nice to meet you."

She then introduced herself to me. I just nodded.

Natsu suddenly came up to me. I thought he was depressed, but guess not. See? Nobody misses me. They probably didn't even get my note on my desk. There's a chance it might've been thrown away as well, because I didn't expect to be gone for four years. I guess I lost my house.

"Hi, I'm Natsu!" Natsu said, with a fake smile on his face. I knew it was fake, I _was_ his best friend. Yet, he didn't see through my fake smiles. Strange, isn't it? I guess he was just too caught up with Lisanna to notice.

That dense idiot.

Who cares anyways. I've moved on. "Yes, and?" I asked, annoyed. "What's your name?" He asked me. I stared at him for a while. He didn't seem to give up. I sighed. "Melody Velvet," I said a little too calmly. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He cheered. I knew all of this was fake.

He was breaking up inside.

Maybe because his precious Lisanna broke up with him. Maybe he's just trying to get his mind off of things. Yeah, that's why. There could be no other possibility but that. Besides, what does he care about more than her?

Nothing.

Exactly.

That's why he abandoned me. That's why he called me weak. This was all for Lisanna. Of course, I didn't have a grudge against the white haired mage. Lisanna was actually really nice, and I could tell that she wanted to know me. I know because when my team ignored me, she would give me quick glances. I could see in her face that she was worried, but I just smiled and turned around.

Lisanna was a better friend than Natsu and I never even got to talk to her.

I laughed inwardly. It was my fault to trust them anyways.

"Is that all?" I asked. "Uh, no, actually, you just remind me of a dear friend is all..." He trailed off and went back to his team.

Dear friend? Dear friend!? He has no right to call himself a friend! He abandoned me, he knew loneliness was my number one fear, yet he still forgot me. They forgot me. Everyone in this crappy guild forgot about me! How come Lisanna was the only person to be kind enough to worry about me? To consider my feelings before hers? No one has done that before.

Of course, before Lisanna came back, people did consider my feelings. But now, I know that that's all fake. I calmed down for a moment.

Relax Lucy. I repeated in my head. Relax. Relax. Relax.

I took a deep breath and ignored it.

Before I knew it, Mira came back. She introduced me to everyone. Team Natsu was the first one she introduced me too. I gave Natsu a glare. My eyes were full of hatred and despair.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Erza," The scarlet haired mage said. I stopped glaring at Natsu and smiled, shaking Erza's hand, then doing the same with Gray.

When I came to Natsu he held out his hand. I ignored him. "If that's all, I think I should be going now," I said. Gray suddenly burst out laughing and Natsu frowned.

I can't help it. Behind these fake smiles is hatred and pain.

But still, I couldn't help but admit.

"I missed Fairy Tail," I said aloud, just enough so no one could hear.

"A little bit."

I smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not updating, I used to be updating stories each day, now I'm not. Strange. Anyways! Remember to check out AniDrama-Chan's stories! You won't be disappointed! Thanks for reading!  
**

_**-Paper Mouse**_


	4. Hate

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I'm in between stories, hope you don't mind! Thanks for the reviews. I made sure to read them. 10 times a day. Lol, anyways, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all of your support my fellow authors.**

* * *

I managed to get my house back. Luckily, the person who owned it was moving to a new town for a business job. That reminded me of my father. How was he doing?

I looked at my desk. Presents. 4 presents sat there. I smiled. He remembered. I felt my tears rush down. I need to go see him. **(Yes, similar to what happened at Tenrou Island...Sorry to disappoint :c) **I managed to get in contact with Love and Lucky.

"Oh! Hello, do you know Jude Heartphilia?" I asked. Silence. "U-" I got cut off by the lady on the Lacrima phone. **(Real thing, right?)** "Jude died a few years back," She said and ended the call. I looked down, my bangs covering my tears. I clenched my fists tight. He died. He just died, and I wasn't there for him. I hate myself for that. I hate that I have to live like this. I hate that I left. That I'm weak. I hate everything. I quickly dried up my tears. "I have to stay strong...For dad..." I spoke.

I'm alone.

I noticed that single thing. I'm alone. I don't have my mom, my dad, Michelle, and Fairy Tail. I lost everything because of my leaving. I missed my Father's funeral. I missed my mother's anniversary, and I'm pretty sure I missed my dad's too. I noticed I got a few texts on my phone. 'Lucy...Happy birthday! I mailed you a few presents! I'm sorry I was rude in the past...' It said. Another one popped up. 'Lucy, you haven't been replying, are you okay?' I felt like bursting into tears. Then one last message popped up.

'I love you Lucy. I regret forgetting before. I'll never forget you. I'm going soon though,'

My eyes widened.

_Thank you._****

_Father._

* * *

**The Next Day  
**

Just yesterday, I visited my Father's grave. I knew he would want me to be strong, so I hid the tears. I slipped out of my bed and took a shower. I wore a one shoulder beige sweater with a black tank top inside. For pants, I wore denim shorts with black combat boots.

When I went out of the bathroom, I found a certain Dragon Slayer sitting on my window sill. "What. The. Hell." I began. "Why are you in my house?!" I asked, angrily. "Why are you in Luce's house, Melody?" I felt my anger build up inside me."Out," I commanded. "Answer my question first," He replied. "Out," I repeated.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tell me," He said. I sighed. "Because, I bought it. It probably is just a coincidence," I answered. He frowned and sat on my bed. "You said you would get out, now out!" I said for the third time.

I was officially.

Pissed.

Off.

"What do you want?" I asked, ignoring the fact that he's still in my house. He examined me. "Why do you remind me of Luce?" He asked me. "How should I know?"

"Are you related to her or something?" He asked. "No Einstein," I said sarcastically. His eyes widened. "Where's Luce!?" He said, now standing face to face with me. I stood there frozen, my bangs covering my face. "Where is she!?" He repeated. "Wh-" I cut him off. "Why would you care!? She's gone now! And that's your fault! So don't come asking me! She hates you. And that's that!" I yelled.

Salamander stood there frozen. He clenched his fists tight. Tears. I smelled tears. Ah! Dragon senses are making me feel guilty now! "I know that! That's why I wanted to find her! I want to apologize!" He screamed.

I burst the bubble. I burst _his_ bubble.

Damn it.

"Don't you think I already know that she hates me!? I've lost the person I've loved, and if you won't help me, so be it!" His eyes were full of anger. This is the first time I've ever saw the Great Natsu Dragneel, cry.

He punched the wall which made a hole in it.

Natsu jumped out the window. He was gone. I stood still, I didn't dare move. I clenched my fists tight. He loved me? No, he doesn't. He's lying, he loves Lisanna. They're dating. They always have.

He doesn't love me. Neither do I love him. Do I...-No! I don't! All he's ever done is be a jerk. If he loves me then why did he kick me off the team? Why did he call me weak? Why did he confess his love to Lisanna and not me?

Those 3 single reasons prove that he's lying.

Besides, I can't return those feelings. Not now. Not ever.

I will promise myself that.

I will never.

Ever.

Fall for Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, okay sorry about the short chapter. I need more time to think...Oh well, I'm hoping the next chapter will be a lot longer! Remember to favorite and review please! I'm begging you ;o. **

_**-PaperMouse**_


	5. Making You Miserable

**A/N: I'm Back! I just read all of my reviews and I just wanted to say I love you guys! Thanks for those two suggestions, amazing, I'll think about them but I think one of them is a little too late...Hope not!**

* * *

I entered the guild and sat on a bar stool. I read a book and listened to music. Everything was calm until Salamander and his team came up to me. Natsu looked pretty pissed off. Maybe Erza did something to him. "Hi, Melody," The scarlet haired mage said. I kept my back facing them. "Hi, Titania, Stripper, Salamander," I greeted in a cold tone. Erza frowned.

"So..." Erza began. "So...?" I asked. "We were wondering if you wanted to join Team Natsu," She said. This caught my attention. No wonder Natsu was mad. I smirked and turned around. Oh this is gonna be fun. "N..." I began. Natsu started smiling and straightened his posture. I could tell he hated me, but I hated him too. "Now, doesn't that sound fun?" I looked over to Natsu, he sighed. I swear, I'm going to make the rest of his life miserable.

"I would _love_ to, but what about your precious Lisanna?" I said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'Love' to annoy Natsu. "Oh, she joined Elfman and Mira's team. Anyways, that's and Gray are going to tell Makarov, Natsu, you can stay here with Melody," Erza said, leaving. Oh _thank. You._ _Erza_. "You know, I'm going to get revenge for Lucy, right?" I asked with a smirk splattered on my face. "So you are related to Lucy..." He glared daggers at me. "Yup, and she told me to do this, just so you know," I said.

His eyes widened.

"Lucy wouldn't do that!" He protested. "Liar. You don't know much about her at all, I bet you wouldn't even know her if she changed everything about her," I said. "Yes I would! She's my mate!" He said. I laughed. He is so dense.

But, that's what I liked about him. Correction, that's what I _used_ to like about him. Not anymore.

He sent me a look. Oh wow, he says that but he doesn't even know that I'm her. "What relationship do you have with Lucy?" He asked me. I didn't dare hesitate, if I did he would catch onto me. "Sister." I mentally face palmed my self. Lucy never talked about having a stupid sister! Oh well, at least that makes up for our look alike features. He just examined me for about the third time since we met. I sighed. Soon enough, Erza and Gray came back down with a smile on their faces.

"Oh...And just so you know. She is _not_ your mate," I added quickly before Erza and Gray came. Just in the nick of time too, because they now stood in front of us. I smiled. "S-" I got cut off when I noticed Makarov.

He sent me a look. I nodded. The guild seemed to notice this action and began to get suspicious. I stood up and made my way to his office. Once he knew I was coming, he went back in.

I was now in Master's office. "What are you thinking?!" He shouted. "Shh!" I warned.

"I was _thinking_ of having a little fun! Besides, it's not like they'll find out. Even if they do and hate me, who cares? I have other friends," I said. He sighed. "I'll allow it, just don't get yourself caught," He said, his voice stern and serious. "I know, I know. I wont, mom. Besides! I can do Time Ark magic as well, if anything goes south, I'll just rewind the time!" I explained. "I know, I'm just worried is all, go and enjoy yourself." I nodded and left the room.

**~X.x.X~**

I stepped out of the shower and put on a t-shirt. I looked in the mirror and sighed. "This isn't me..." I mumbled to myself before exiting the bathroom, only to find a pink haired salamander and his flying blue companion sitting on my bed.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here. Again," I said, nice and slowly, keeping a stoic expression on my face. "Why. The. Hell. Did. You. Say. Yes!?" He mocked me. I smirked. "Didn't I already tell you? I was going to make your life miserable. It's called revenge, Pinky," I retorted. "It's salmon!" He yelled. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," I said, drying off my hair with a towel, looking into the mirror. "Why are you even here?" I asked, angrily. "Questions," He said, simply.

"What kind of 'Questions'?" I asked, getting a little pissed off. "How is an angel like Lucy related to..._you?_"

"Well, we both have the same moms so-" I got cut off. "You already know what I mean! Agh!" I snickered, finding his frustration funny.

"Could you just leave me alone? I'm just getting payback for Lucy, you know why?" I asked him. "_Why?"_ He asked, sounding like he was about to murder someone. Which I think he was. "Because. She's dead and she can't do it herself," I said. I saw his eyes widen in the mirror. I laughed. "Oh, you are so gullible," I pointed out.

"Fine! Two can play this game!" He said, jumping up. "Oh, really? I think I've already won."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

I stopped and turned around, sending him a glare. "Enough. I do not wish to talk to you no more. I am here just to torture you and get my revenge, and just so you know, you can never. Ever. See Lucy again. She hates you. And she always will. Got that?!" I was officially tired of this little game. Happy seemed to be freaked out. I sighed. "Happy...Lucy doesn't hate you though. She says she misses you and everyone else but..." I looked over to Natsu who just growled.

That seemed to calm Happy down, but it made Natsu furious. "Happy, I'll meet you at home," He said. Happy gave him an 'Aye Sir' and ran off. Well, in this case flew.

"Melody, tell me. Where is Lucy right now?" He asked. "I can't tell. Besides, Natsu. You say you know her and you can tell if it's her or not. Let me tell you this. She's closer than you think," I replied, and walked into my kitchen, leaving a wide eyed Natsu on my bed.

* * *

**A/N: So? It's sort of short, but it works, right? Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! I luv you all :D Oh, btw, I'm hoping to finish the story I'm making with my friend AniDrama-Chan soon, it's just that she doesn't have the time...So it might take a while, but I'm not sure if any of you are interested in it ._. I'm also working on two other stories, for this one is coming to an end on the 8th chapter.  
**

_**-Paper Mouse**_


End file.
